


Out of the bag

by HurricaneRelic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneRelic/pseuds/HurricaneRelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé accidentally lets the cat out of the bag, but didn't know it. All she knew was that Adrien had a weird obsession with camembert, and now she hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the bag

Chloe wondered what on earth could have made Adrien so obsessed with Camembert. The smell alone had made her gag when she opened the package out of curiosity. Now she can’t believe that she was carrying a package of that stuff in her bag. This wasn’t exactly the thing she had in mind when she told Sabrina to find out his favorite treat. It turns out that boy never ate anything sweet, and seemed to always carry bits of camembert in his bag.

She shot a glance at the designer bag, almost imagining smell lines emanating from it. Of course, that was impossible—she had taken the precautions to make sure her precious bag wouldn’t get contaminated: two layers of plastic bags and the package still sealed up. Not that her bag getting contaminated would be a bad thing per se, but she really didn’t want to have to buy a new bag when she just got this one.

Chloe shot a glance up at the clock. Lunch just wouldn’t arrive soon enough. It would be another hour. An hour of sitting through this dreadful class and this tedious teacher before she could go and bribe-er-gift Adrien with cheese in the hopes that he’ll finally go out on a date with her.

A small movement caught her eye. She looked down at her bag. Did it just shift by itself? Chloe decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing at all—just the boredom and the fear of camembert smelling bags getting to her.

“Alright class, make sure you turn in the worksheets before the end of class,” Miss Bustier announced.

Chloe collected the worksheets from Miss Bustier as she passed them out to her row; she immediately slid both over to Sabrina. She would take one back eventually and copy Sabrina’s worksheet, but, for now, she didn’t even really want to look at it. She had other things to be doing. Like imagining where Adrikins will take her on a date!

“Hey...uh, Chloe. Do you have a pen I could borrow?” Sabrina looked sheepish.

Chloe glared at Sabrina for a few moments; she just interrupted her glorious daydreams. Rolling her eyes, she replied, “Of course.” She looked down, her fountain pen sitting on the table. Not that one. No one could touch that precious pen. She reached down into her bag to grab an extra expendable pen.

Her hand brushed against something soft. She didn’t have anything soft and squishy in her bag. Unless... She widened her eyes and yanked the wheel of cheese out of her bag.

Except it wasn’t cheese. Cheese wasn’t black. Nor did it have bright green eyes staring curiously at her. It blinked at her.

A moment had passed before it registered she was holding a live creature. From her bag. Something alive was hanging out in her bag. Something covered in the gag-inducing smell of Camembert.

“EEEK. A RAT. KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT NOW.” She flung it away from her as fast as she can. She immediately reached for her bag again for something to wipe off her hands. Except she couldn’t reach into her bag. The rat came from in there. She’ll have to burn her bag now.

-v-

Adrien jumped at Chloe’s earsplitting screech, calling for the killing of a rat. Adrien watched as Chloe threw a small black creature away from her.

Towards Marinette.

Of course, Chloe would subconsciously throw a rat at Marinette. Adrien wondered if Marinette would freak out or something. She shouldn't, right? She was brave and confident when standing up to Chloe and helping classm—and that was NOT a rat. Adrien recognized the small black smudge and cat ears. It was Plagg. How he got into Chloe’s hand, he’ll never know, but now he had to get him back.

As Adrien tried to figure out a way to scoop up the ‘rat’ and whisk him away, Marinette reacted faster. She flipped the shoe box by her side over, dumping out the contents and sending out two bolts of black and green cloth out and a score of tiny trinkets. Alya stopped the material from unraveling onto the floor completely, while Adrien caught a little golden bell that was also tumbling off the desk.

Marinette took the now empty box and slammed it over Plagg. Adrien's heart almost stopped when he thought that Marinette had crushed Plagg until she slid the box sidewise off the table and onto the lid. She righted the box before rushing out the classroom, barely getting out the “I’m going to release him outside Miss Bustier!”

Before Adrien could even register that Marinette had just made off with his Kwami, the door was already wide open, and Marinette was no longer in the room.

“Miss Bustier, I’m going to go uh help Marinette release the ca-rat!”

Without waiting for permission, Adrien bolted out the door too. He didn’t pause to put the bell into the pile Alya was gathering with her friend’s designer things; he just shoved his hand into his pocket. A quick scan showed Marinette was heading down the stairs toward the front doors. Adrien was planning on shouting out Marinette’s name to get her to wait, but his voice died in his throat when he saw a small red creature dash out of Marinette’s bag.

The red creature shared a silhouette with Plagg—giant head small floating body. The little red creature had black spots. It reminded Adrien of a—

Ladybug!

But if it came out of Marinette’s bag, then that would mean that Marinette had a Kwami and that she was Ladybug! His Lady had been sitting behind him in class for this whole time! While Adrien was trying to process the news, he watched Plagg float out of the box. Ladybug’s Kwami rushed up and gave Plagg a hug before it backed off and started scolding Plagg. Plagg just smirked and turned around, waving at Adrien. Marinette looked up to see who Plagg waved at. Then she noticed who it was and froze.

Blue eyes locked onto green eyes. Adrien resisted the urge to smack himself. How could he have missed that those were Ladybug’s eyes? And the dark hair. The pigtails. Even her confidence standing up to Chloe, or her willingness to help out others was clearly Ladybug. He was too busy dreaming about those red and black spots to even notice a person so close to him.

Adrien’s lips curled up into a cat-like smirk. “My Lady!” He gave an exaggerated bow.

Marinette stared up at him with wide eyes. Adrien guessed she was still in shock, though a blush was starting to appear on his cheeks. Deciding that they had been standing there long enough, Adrien quickly joined her on the stairs.

“We still have a little cat to release, Princess.” Adrien gave her a wink. Threading his arm through hers, he tugged her along to a hidden corner in the school.

“I guess the cat is out of the bag now,” announced Adrien, pulling Plagg out of the box. That got a reaction.

“Ughh it really is you, kitty.” Marinette seemed to finally recover some amount of functionality, though a blush still bloomed across her cheeks. “I still can’t believe it.”

“After that pun, he is definitely Plagg’s chosen. Nice to finally meet you, Adrien. I’m Tikki.” Ladybug’s Kwami floated up and waved at Adrien.

“Nice to meet you too. Why can’t she believe it's me?”

“Well... she has this hu—”

“Tikki!”

Tikki just giggled. “Fine, I won’t say. We’ll just leave you two to talk it out” Ignoring Plagg’s protests and complaints, Tikki tugged Plagg off by the ear, giving their chosen some space, they stopped just close enough to listen to the conversation.

“Are you disappointed in me?” Marinette’s hands came up to her mouth almost as soon as she blurted it out, shocked that she had said it.

“Disappointed in my Lady? Never. You are confident and kind and generous and...”

“Okay! Okay,” Marinette giggled. “I get it.”

“Are you disappointed in me?” Adrien echoed Marinette’s question.

“No, I could never be. Not in you. Yo-you are like perfect and kind and gentlemanly and...” Marinette trailed off, her blush expanding across her face.

“Well my Lady, we better return to class.” Marinette just nodded in response. “Are we still on for patrol tonight Bugaboo?”

Marinette gave him a small smile. “Of course, we are, kitty, we can’t let Paris down.”

Adrien held out his arm again, but a tinkling sound made him pause. The bell he caught from Marinette's box early. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small golden bell he caught earlier.

“I believe this is yours?” Adrien paused just before dropping the bell into Marinette’s hand. Inspecting it, he realized it was a pretty similar to the bell on Cat Noir’s suit. Then he remembered the black and green bolts of cloth that also tumbled out of the box. Adrien felt a rush of happiness, and a rumbling in his chest. He bit back the purr. “Making something for a particular cat?”

“More like making something for a stray alley cat.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’ll get to see it soon enough.” Then Marinette tensed for a moment, and the blush came right back.

“Come on my Lady, let's get back to class before they start wondering where we went.” Adrien beamed when Marinette looped her arms through his.

\--v--

Chloe watched as Adrien and Marinette returned to the class. It was like watching two completely different people come back. The way Adrien looked at Marinette and Marinette actually interacted back. She didn’t miss the way Adrien’s hands lingered for a moment on Marinette’s arms as they separated to return to their seats, or Marinette’s eyes staring in wonder at the back of Adrien’s head.

It wasn’t fair. Stupid camembert. Stupid rat. Now Adrien was paying more attention to Marinette. What did they even do releasing that rat? Now she was left with a bag that smelled disgusting and probably covered in rat disease, and Adrien and Marinette seem suddenly really close.

What was up with that girl anyways, first her seat, then her position as class president, and now her Adrien?

Chloe loathed camembert as much as she disliked Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written something, and since I've been hooked on this show, might as well get back into it with some Miraculous Ladybug! Based off of [this prompt](http://littleblackchat.tumblr.com/post/149363598966/what-if-plagg-is-in-chloes-bag-again-and-she-goes). Feedback always appreciated! This how actually seen some more editing and proofreading, so lots of tiny grammar mistakes were fixed!


End file.
